crystal_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Cavern of the Metal Cap
Cavern of the Metal Cap (called Metal Cap Switch Course upon entering) or Metal Cap Cavern is a cave in Super Mario 64 that contains the Metal Cap's ! Switch. The entrance is located in Hazy Maze Cave, behind a set of double doors in the underground lake area. It is the only level to be entered inside another level in the N64 version, and one of two levels to be entered inside another level in the DS version. In order to reach it, the player must traverse to the underwater cavern in Hazy Maze Cave. The player then has to get on top of Dorrie's head, and then steer him over to the small patch of ground outside the double doors. Upon entering the double doors, the player will have to go through a short hallway, at the end of which is another pool or liquid metal, much like the one that is used to enter Hazy Maze Cave in the first place. Jumping into it will transport the player to the Cavern of the Metal Cap. In Super Mario 64 DS, the area was retitled Behind the Waterfall, and the green ! Switch was removed. However, a second Power Starwas added, which can only be reached by Mario using a Power Flower. A sign, however, continues to refer to the cavern as the Metal Cavern. Layout The cave is decorated with large glittering crystals and has a stream of water running through the middle. Upon entering the cave, Mario is automatically turned into Metal Mario and is therefore invulnerable to the stream's current. The water is moving very fast and can sweep Mario out the cave's one-way exit (which will lead him to the waterfall outside Peach's Castle) if he is not careful. Directly before the exit through the waterfall is a ! Block containing a 1-Up Mushroom as well. The only enemies that appear are Snufits, and a Goomba in the DS version. The DS version also has a Bob-omb Buddy. All the green ! Blocks in the game will then activate, granting access to the Metal Cap in later courses. If the player gets swept out of the course, they will be brought to the castle's courtyard with no life lost. Missions There are two Power Stars to collect in this area, with one being exclusive to the DS version. 8 Red Coins There are eight Red Coins to be collected here, and several of them are just below a huge waterfall leading into the stream. The only way to reach them is by becoming Metal Mario (Metal Wario in the remake). Once every Red Coin is collected, the Power Star will appear at the Star Marker underwater near the waterfall at the back end of the cavern. Balloon Mario (DS only) Using Mario, the player must hit the ? Block by the waterfall to obtain a Power Flower. By floating upwards from that spot, they can find a Power Star up above. Category:Locations